1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional nano-structure array and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nano materials are widely used and studied due to their novel physical or chemical properties.
However, the nano materials are usually one-dimensional such as carbon nanotube, or two-dimensional such as graphene. A three-dimensional nano-structure, especially a three-dimensional nano-structure array, is difficult to fabricate. A method for making the three-dimensional nano-structure array usually includes lithographing. However, the cost of the three-dimensional nano-structure array is high because the lithography system is expensive, and the process of making the three-dimensional nano-structure array is complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a three-dimensional nano-structure array and a low-cost and simple method for making the same.